(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensor probes and, more particularly, to a right angle sensor for use on machinery and transportation equipment including locomotives or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce reliable and reproducible readings, a sensor assembly generally must be positioned in a specific orientation with respect to an object being measured. Most heavy-duty industrial sensors are cumbersome to install and awkward to position, especially within a tight, limited space. This is because presently available sensor assemblies include an attachment mechanism that is fixedly attached to the probe shaft and cable. When the sensor assembly is to be threaded into an object, the entire sensor assembly must be rotated to engage the threads. This requires a large amount of space as the length and size of the sensor assembly is often substantial. This space requirement restricts the use of most sensor assemblies in tight areas where there is not ample space for movement.
Furthermore, as the attachment mechanism is tightened into the object, the orientation of the cable is dependent upon the attachment mechanism. If the threads tighten when the cable is positioned in an undesirable orientation, the attachment must either be additionally tightened which may strip the threads or loosened which results in insecure attachment that could cause the sensor assembly to come loose. Also, the fixed attachment of the attachment means prohibits the free movement of the cable relative to the probe shaft and body. However, fixed attachment is normally required in order to provide a seal between the sensed medium and the outside environment. For example, a right angle temperature sensor used to monitor the temperature of oil in an engine must also prevent oil from leaking from around the sensor assembly. This results in most sensor assembly being unacceptable for use in moving or swiveling applications.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved sensor assembly which allows for free turning of the sensor to permit easy installation and allows for removal and re-installation of the sensor without twisting or disconnecting the exit cable while, at the same time, prevents the ingress or egress of oil or water or other debris from the sensed environment.